Running Rumors
by Bloomerica
Summary: Sonny hears an unbelievable rumor about Chad and confronts him about it. "Looks like somebody cares," Chad sang. Major Channy Fluff, One-Shot again, rate just cuz.


**My 2nd Channy One-shot! Thanks to everyone who reviewed or favourited for Sonny With Chad and Groceries. My day was lit up by every single review :) Now, enjoy this one-shot I threw together :)**

--

It was a regular Meatball Monday at the Condor Studios, home to the shows _So Random!_ and Mackenzie Falls. I pulled up at the fair sized studio's parking lot, grabbed my bag and walked up the steps to the So Random! stage. I made my way to the dressing room Tawni and I shared, saying 'hi' to Josh, the mail delivery guy, as I passed him. I was in a bright mood today, but honestly, who could be named 'Sonny' and be in an anti bright mood? I gave a content sigh and smiled as I shoved the key into the keyhole and opened the door. To my surprise, the blond perfectionist was already there.

"Good Morning, Sonny!" said Tawni, not bothering to turn from her over sized mirror. "Hey Tawni, so what's got ya in a mood today?" I asked her. Tawni wasn't exactly a morning kind of girl, besides this particular morning in this matter. "I went out with Hayden last night, and boy was it great! We went to a fabulous restaurant somewhere near Beverly Hills, I'm pretty sure, then we took a walk down Rodeo Drive, and he even got me this pretty charm bracelet! And I like it even if they aren't real diamonds!" she squealed

"That's great Tawn, glad you enjoyed yourself," I smiled and sat on my own chair. I grabbed my brush and started running it through my hair. When I was finished making myself look presentable, I turned to Tawni and said, "I'm going down to the Caf, do you wanna come with?"

"It's alright, I'm gonna stay here and curl or straighten my hair. What do you think?" she asked, holding a hair iron in one hand and a hair curler on the other. "Curled. I love your new Amika curler by the way," I replied as I reached for the doorknob. I made my way to the commissary, only to find a bunch of people, huddled together in groups of two, three and some even four, whispering to each other. I walked to where Nico and Grady sat, eating two meatball sandwiches.

"Hey guys," I greeted as I took my usual seat at the head of the table. "Hey Sonny," they replied together. I looked around the stuffed room and tapped my fingers on the table while doing it. Finally, I asked, "What's everyone talking about?"

"Dunno. We haven't been doing anything but eating since we got here," Grady began, then Nico continued, "Plus, who cares?" I raised an eyebrow up at them then continued," Who cares? What if it's something about you? Or you or Zora or Tawni or even me? What if it's some dirt people can use on us and ruin our lives?" I said, now standing up. "You know what, whatever. It's not like these people aren't gonna be gone sooner or later," I said as I began walking out of the commissary and into the prop house. I saw Nico and Grady shrug and continue eat as I left.

The prop house was deserted. Perfect, I thought, my chance to get some ideas for some sketches done. I grabbed my sketchpad and a pencil then slumped on the green couch.

I started doodling random things and looked around the prop house. I then took notice of the photo booth behind me. We could do a sketch about a photo booth that so much people were obsessed about, but really only were in there to visit a white mouse. One of my not-so-great sketch ideas ever, but will have to do for now. I doodled on for about another thirty minutes, occasionally tearing of a piece of paper and aiming it for the round trash can. When I found myself half asleep, I took it as my cue to start doing something else. I looked over to the black cat clock that read eleven o' five.

I still had about an hour before lunch, which was a lot of time to spare. I tapped my pencil on my chin and started thinking of things I could do. I then remembered all of those people whispering in the commissary this morning. I decided maybe I'd go and find out what they were all gossiping about. I walked over to the So Random! stage to find all of the extras talking, just like the people in the commissary. I walked over to Jade, an extra from this week's Check It Out Girls.

"Hey Jade, what's everyone talking about?" I asked the red head who wore a basic black v-neck tee and skinny jeans. "Oh, well I'm pretty sure it's about Chad Dylan Cooper. You see, there's this rumor saying that Chad's moving to Wyoming to become a cowboy actor on this show called Mackenzie Goes Rodeo. Then, he's going to marry a cowgirl and move off to Nashville, that way they can be around modern civilization but still in tact with the country side," she finished

I was speechless for a minute, my mouth hanging wide open. That did not sound like Chad at all. Well, maybe the Mackenzie Rodeo thing, but not the rest. A couple minutes later, I finally said, "Where'd you hear that?"

"Oh, well I heard it from Bob who heard it from Jim who passed it on from Anna and Katie who read it from a blog link from Liz who found the link from a text from Tina who found it from Megan who had a sleepover with Selena who got her nails done with Portlyn, you know that airhead from Mac Falls?" she finally ended. I should've known. Portlyn was that spoiled brat from the rival show who never knew what she was talking about. I checked the clock nearby, and it read five to twelve. I decided right then, right there, I was not going to let this rumor bug me. Besides, it was just a rumor, right? And who cares about Chad anyway?

_You do_, that annoying voice in my head that sounded a lot like Tawni, sang. Shut up! I told the mocking voice. I felt my sunny mood from this morning slowly drop as I made my was to the commissary once again. Why was I feeling like this? It didn't make any sense. I hated him, he hated me, that was how the so called circle worked. And if the circle did decide to turn and reverse my hate for Chad, well I think we all know that I'd never be good enough for him. I was just the sweetheart from Wisconsin here at _So Random!_ to pursue my dream, while he was America's heartthrob from the hit tween show Mackenzie Falls. I preferred our relationship now rather than me telling him I like him, then he ignoring me for the rest of my life. No thank you.

I picked up a tray then moved from my current spot in line. "Hey Brenda! I was-" I began, but was cut off by the sound of guck falling onto my tray. I frowned and walked to my table. Once I sat down, I started poking the guck with my fork. Oh My God, I could've sworn that thing moved! Panicking, I threw the whatever-you-wanna-call-the-un-edible-thing into the trash and went to the yogurt machine. I soon started walking back to the So Random! stage to find my cast, already starting rehearsals.

"Hey you guys, did you get lunch?" I asked as I approached my cast. "Grady and I are still full, Tawni just didn't want to eat and Zora just came back from the caf with a sandwich," Nico explained. I nodded and went to the dressing room and threw my Sickie Vickie costume on. When Marshall yelled action, I said my lines.

"Hey, I'm Sickie Vickie, and this week we're here to have fun with a stomach flu! You see, Marie Cokerskie went to school today, and she had the stomach flu. Not cool. So she shot snot at my drink, and there was a new flavor for a drink at the cafeteria which was green, so I drank it! And now, I'm here with the stomach flu. The first thing you can do is...."

It was another forty five minutes of rehearsal. When it was time for Nico, Grady and Zora's sketch, Marshall approached me. "Sonny, you seem a bit down today. Something in your mind?" Marshall asked, a concerned look on his face. "Uh.. It's nothing Marshall. I'm totally fine," I replied, smiling. "Well you know what kid, you've got no more sketches to rehearse anyway, why don't you take the rest of the day off? Just, you know, go around Condor Studios for a bit."

"Okay, thanks Marshall," I said as I went to the dressing room and changed into my sequined black tank top, mommy jeans and black jacket. I then tried to decide what to do with the time Marshall gave me. Not being able to decide, I started walking down the halls, not realizing I actually got to stage two. I passed a dark wood door that had CDC on it, and began thinking.

Well, it wouldn't hurt to ask him, I mean , it's just to clarify information. Besides, he probably doesn't even know that there's a rumor going around the studios about him. It would be just like helping him out. Satisfied with my reasoning to myself, I knocked on the door. "Come in," Chad's voice came from the other side of the room. "Hey Chad, what's up?" I said as I walked into the large room. It was simple, the walls painted blue to match the Mackenzie Falls theme. There were two black leather couches and a flat screen TV. There was also a vanity table and a rack of clothes, both Mackenzie Falls uniforms and normal clothes.

"Nothing much. How 'bout you Munroe?" he said, inviting me to sit with him on the couch. I took his advice and sat on the couch opposite of the one he was sitting on. "Well, actually, you see there's this rumor going around the studios saying your moving to Wyoming to star in some sort of rodeo version of Mackenzie Falls," I started. "Sonny, I thought you knew better then to believe in those rumors. Besides, what's it to you if I move to Wyoming?" Chad asked

"Nothing! I mean, why would it care? Pft!" I said, my cheeks turning into a light shade of pink. "Looks like somebody cares," Chad sang.

"Somebody wanted to know the truth!" I spat

"Somebody wasn't smart enough to figure out what the truth was!"

"Somebody doesn't even read books so he shouldn't be talking!"

"Somebody can't act, so that makes us even!"

"Ugh!" I finally huffed. Chad just sat there, smirking, while I scowled at him.

"Okay, listen Munroe, you wanna know the truth? The truth is, I would never leave California. Much less to go become some cowboy. I wouldn't leave because this is where my family is, including my beloved little sister. This is where I belong, right here at Condor Studios, working as Mackenzie, the rich heartthrob. My life is here, this is where my other opportunities will find me. This is also where Chuckle City is, my favorite show to annoy. It's also where the girl I love is, and I intend to keep it that way."

Did he just say he loved someone? Well, there goes any chance I have with him. I sighed a depressing sigh and began walking out of his dressing room. That was when he grabbed my wrist and spun me around. "Aren't you even gonna as who this girl is? Come on, Sonny," he smiled. "What would be the point? It's not like it's got anything to do with me." "True, but what if I told you ,you were the one I loved?" he asked

My face lit up from a frown to a smile that could reach the havens above the Earth. "You..You love me?" I asked in a whisper. "Yes, Sonny. I love you. More then a balloon needs air, more then Blondie will even need a mirror, more then there needs to be a Mackenzie in Mackenzie Falls for the show to run, more then-" I cut him off by placing my lips on his. It started out small, but deepened when he wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him even more. The time soon came that we both needed oxygen, so we pulled away.

"Aren't you gonna say anything, Sonny?" Chad asked me. I was silent for a minute, enjoying my head on his chest and his arms around me. Finally, I said, "I love you too, Chad Dylan Cooper."

CPOV

And Sonny and I live happily ever after. All thanks to twenty bucks and my idea to pay Trevor to start a rumor about me. Thanks to that, I was having dinner with Sonny tonight.

--

**Awwww....Channy Fluff! Best king of fluff ever :) Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! Please review!!!**

**Oh, and I really wanna start a multi-chap fic soon, so if you've got any ideas you wanna see, don't hesitate to PM!!**

**Bloomerica**


End file.
